vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neh-Thalggu
Summary Neh-Thalggu are powerful Far Realm creatures and often the objects of awe and respect of Mind Flayer communities. These creatures are exceedingly rare sights- for they only leave their homes in the Far Realm in places where the fabric of time and space is thin, where they can access the Prime Material without the threats of death or comatose suffered by those like Father Llymic. They devour the brains of their enemies in order to gain power in their "physical" forms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | 1-A Name: Neh-Thalggu, Brain Collector, Yah-Thelgraad Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, unbound by time Classification: Nightmare Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation via Dimension Door, Absorption (Mental, Physical, and Spiritual; Can absorb the brains of enemies via extra-dimensional shifting, allowing it to siphon on the soul and mind of the target), Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (With a touch literally reduces the water molecules in the enemy host, leaving them dehydrated and desiccated), Statistics Reduction (Touch reduces all bodily aspects of a creature until they are weakened to literal death), Non-Corporeal (The Neh-Thalggu still resides primarily in the Far Realm, leaving it's bodily form as something like a ghost, partly dimensional and partly beyond dimensions), Magic, Reality Warping (Neh-Thalggu can use the energy of brains to copy any spell up to 13th caster level), Avatar Creation (A Neh-Thalggu can manifest a corporeal form of a mouth to attack enemies with, being its only physical focus), Body Control, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of striking intangible, incorporeal, abstract, nonexistent, and conceptual creatures), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, and Holy Manipulation | All previous abilities plus Regeneration (High-Godly), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Type 10), Life Manipulation (Life in the multiverse was caused by a creature in the Far Realm scraping against where the multiverse was) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Considerably superior to the physical form of Father Llymic) | Outerverse level (Exists in a space beyond all time and space known as the Far Realm, and should be superior to other denizens of the Far Realm such as Father Llymic, considering it can manifest a physical form without dying) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ (Vastly superior to the likes of adventurers capable of dodging lightning) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class K (Can push 213 metric tons) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class | Outerversal Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level | Outerverse level Stamina: Superhuman, implied to constantly be searching for brains at quite literally all hours with no rest | Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters, possibly tens of kilometers | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Thirteen brains Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Superior to the peak of humanity's possible peak prior to advancement through supernatural means Weaknesses: None notable Key: Manifestation | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telepaths Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dungeons and Dragons